


[podfic] Beverly Notices

by 1996letters, sephonered



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asexual Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pansexual Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Queer Character, V shaped relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1996letters/pseuds/1996letters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Beverley notices 5 things. One thing surprises her.
Relationships: Beverley Brook & Thomas Nightingale, Beverley Brook/Peter Grant, Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Beverly Notices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [1996letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1996letters/pseuds/1996letters). Log in to view. 



> Author's Notes:  
> Inspired by now it's all coming through by mardia.  
> This was in part inspired by mardia's "now it's all coming through". I couldn't help thinking about Nightingale kissing Peter because he is so relieved that he isn't aging.

Download Link:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1laGJSfaFAHnUtc_PfTr0xWwuUXjur3Hg/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my butchering of Beverly's accent.  
> I "read" this series as audiobooks and Beverly's Voice really stuck with me. I'm sure the nuances are ALL wrong, but, for the life of me, I couldn't read her without hearing it in my mind; so that's how it came out. (or as close as I could manage, really)


End file.
